3-E's Diary
by IvyEvad9
Summary: jika kau ingin tau kenangan apa yang sulit dilupakan, maka akan kujawab semua yang ada di kelas 3-E SMP Kunigigaoka adalah kenangan yang tak bisa kulupakan –3-E's Students Di dedikasikan untuk #Takaburc dengan Nanas Rabbitfox!


**3-E's Diary**

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **This fict belong to Nanas Rabbitfox and IvyEvad9**

 **Summary: jika kau ingin tau kenangan apa yang sulit dilupakan, maka akan kujawab semua yang ada di kelas 3-E SMP Kunigigaoka adalah kenangan yang tak bisa kulupakan –3-E's Students**

 **Di dedikasikan untuk #Takaburc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin kami adalah murid yang terlantar, paling hina dan paling bodoh Se-Kunugigaoka. Kami murid tingkat bawah sehingga para penghuni gedung utama kadang mencemooh kami dengan segala macam.

" _Minna_ , hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu."

Ketua kelas, Isogai Yuuma. Pemuda manis bermental pemimpin, otaknya cukup cerdas, apalagi dibidang ilmu pengetahuan sosial. Turun ke kelas E hanya karena ketahuan bekerja paruh waktu demi keluarga yang berada dalam garis kurang mampu.

" _Nurufufufufufufu…."_

Suara asing terdengar, seluruh murid kelas 3-E saling memandang satu-sama lain. Ada yang merinding, ada yang sudah lepas sepatu demi melindungi diri. Makhluk kuning berbentuk gurita sudah ada di depan mata, namun tak disadari hingga teriakan Nakamura terdengar.

"EH?! KAU SIAPA? MONSTER?"

"EEEHHHHHHHHH? SEJAK KAPAN?"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan mereka, seorang berbaju hitam yang dikenal salah satu anggota Menteri Pertahanan dengan anak buahnya. Membawa koper dalam jumlah banyak.

"Mulai hari ini, monster ini yang akan menjadi guru kalian."

Kalimat pembukanya.

"Halo. Saya yang menghancurkan bulan kalian."

Tidak ada satupun yang tidak heran ketika mendengar penjelasan singkat itu. Tidak, bukan heran... Semacam, bingung? Kaget?

"Dalam satu tahun ini, aku akan menjadi guru kalian. Dan tahun depan aku yang akan menghancurkan bumi," Kekehan terdengar di sela perkenalannya. "Mohon bantuannya semua~"

Hari itu, takdir murid kelas 3-E berubah drastis.

Menjadi sebuah kelas pembunuhan.

Disinilah dimulai, kenangan kami. Yang tidak akan terlupakan.

Koro-sensei,

Nama yang diberikan oleh murid kelas 3-E, lebih tepatnya Kayano Kaede.

Makhluk berkecepatan super dengan 20 Mach itu jenius. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mulai mengajarkan banyak hal pada murid buangan seperti kami.

Bersamaan dengan pengawasan dari Agen Karasuma yang telah menjadi Karasuma-sensei di kelas, kami mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan.

Pembunuhan.

Murid kelas 3-E adalah ... kami adalah seorang pembunuh.

Bersyukur akan keberadaan Akabane Karma. Manusia asli terlambat datang ke kelas 3-E akibat melakukan kekacauan dengan kakak kelasnya. Kekerasan. Bullying. Tetapi, hari pertama disaat dia masuk, tidak, di lima menit pertama saat dia masuk, dia telah berhasil menghancurkan salah satu tentakel yang dianggap sebagai tangan. Tak lama, dia berhasil menghancurkan kembali salah satu tentakel yang dianggap sebagai kaki. Walau makhluk kuning itu bisa mengatasi kenakalan Karma.

Yang datang terlambat bukankah yang terbaik?

Kelas 3-E kedatangan seorang guru baru. Dari luar negeri. Sungguh luar biasa bagi kelas buangan. Walau gurunya sedikit mesum.

Irina Jelavic.

Bitch-sensei.

Taktik penggodanya gagal. Koro-sensei juga berhasil menaklukannya.

Kami tidak akan melupakan karyawisata sekolah untuk pertama kalinya. Bersama dengan guru sekaligus menjadi target pembunuhan, kami mempelajari geografis dan lokasi-lokasi yang mempermudah untuk membantu seorang pembunuh bayaran yang disewakan. Sejarah Kyoto juga kami pelajari. Walau pada akhirnya kami juga gagal, tetapi bercanda-tawa menikmati liburan dengan fasilitas tidak semewah kelas lainnya adalah hal yang lebih mewah dibandingkan tidur di fasilitas lebih baik.

Ujian-ujian.

Kami tidak akan lepas dari kewajiban kami sebagai seorang murid. Kami tidak bisa terus fokus ke pembunuhan jika target masih mengoceh tentang pelajaran. Sebagai guru, dia mengajari kami dengan kekuatan supernya. Memasang target agar kami menjadi murid yang sukses.

Murid pindahan baru.

😂😂 _Jiritsu Shikou Kotei Houdai😂_ __dan yang dikatakan sebagai saudara Koro-sensei. Ritsu dan Itona Hirobe. Diajarkan dengan baik oleh Koro-sensei sehingga akhirnya mampu bergaul dengan kelas 3-E. Walau mengurus Itona sedikit lebih sulit.

Tantangan kelas 3-A.

Persaingan antara kelas 3-A dan 3-E dalam pelajaran. Motivasi dalam belajar dibumbui rasa pembunuhan. Nilai tertinggi dihadiahi sebuah tentakel. Berjuang keras demi mendapatkan kembali harga diri yang terinjak akibat masuk kelas 3-E, untuk pertama kalinya mereka memenangkan melawan kelas 3-A, kelas terpintar di Kunugigaoka.

Liburan musim panas.

Mendapat hadiah berlibur di pulau. Memanfaatkan kesempatan pulau selatan untuk melaksanakan rencana serta pemgambilan hadiah tentakel dari tujuh orang yang mendapat nilai tinggi. Gagal. Koro-sensei mengaktifkan kemampuan bertahan sempurnanya.

Takaoka Akira.

Virus menyebar, khusus hanya untuk kami. Nyawa kami terancam, setidaknya itu resiko sebagai pembunuh. Dengan sisa murid yang masih sehat, kami melakukan misi penting menyusup ke sebuah hotel untuk mendapatkan penawar untuk teman-teman kami. Pengalaman yang begitu menegangkan karena kami harus berlawanan dengan pembunuh bayaran professional. Dengan arahan dan bantuan guru kami, kami berhasil melewati kesulitan.

Banyak hal yang telah dilewati oleh murid kelas 3-E.

Memiliki ikatan dengan guru yang telah mengabdikan diri untuk mengajari mereka dari nol hingga sukses sekarang sekaligus ikatan antara seorang target dan pembunuh.

Kelas buangan itu pun bisa menyenangkan.

Kenangan yang sulit untuk dilupakan.

Kelas 3-A yang tidak mau kalah.

Mengancam dengan kelemahan ketua kelas yang kembali ketahuan bekerja paruh waktu, kami kelas 3-E melawan kelas 3-A di dalam perlombaan olahraga. Kelicikan 3-A bisa kami kalahkan dengan sebuah kerjasama yang baik dan dari pelajaran yang telah kami dapatkan.

Kepala Sekolah Asano Gakuhou.

Masa lalu Kepala Dewan yang menerapkan sistem kelas 3-E karena kegagalannya mendidik muridnya.

Kayano Kaede. Adik Yukimura Aguri, Yukimura Akari.

Fakta bahwa Kayano adalah adik dari mantan wali kelas kami. Kayano menunjukkan tentakel yang dia pelajari sendiri melalui data yang tertinggal di dekat mayat sang kakak. Mempersiapkan dengan baik untuk membunuh Koro-sensei yang akhirnya gagal karena tidak ada yang ingin Kayano mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk membunuh Koro-sensei.

Masa lalu Koro-sensei.

Makhluk percobaan. Yang dijuluki sebagai 'Shinigami'. Dikhianati muridnya dan berakhir di sel laboratorium. Bukan Koro-sensei-lah yang menghancurkan bulan. Itu sekedar alibi saja. Berjanji pada si perempuan yang selalu mengecek kondisi tubuhnya agar mengajarkan murid kelas 3-E yang dia kenal melalui curhatan perempuan mengenai permasalah di kelasnya yang notabene wali kelasnya.

Bukan bumi yang akan hancur tahun depan,

Melainkan Koro-sensei.

Menyelamatkan Koro-sensei vs. Membunuh Koro-sensei

Akibat itulah, terjadilah konflik diantara kami. Sebagian besar ingin menyelamatkan Koro-sensei dan ada juga yang tetap berteguh pada misi awal, membunuh Koro-sensei. Dengan bertarung, diketuai oleh Nagisa Shiota dan Akabane Karma. Pertarungan sengit tetapi 'Menyelamatkan Koro-sensei' keluar sebagai pemenang dengan menyerahnya Karma.

Cara menyelamatkan Koro-sensei.

Membajak penelitian. Di kelas inilah, kami, kelas 3-E bisa ke luar angkasa. Mendapatkan informasi untuk menyelamatkan guru favorit kami. Koro-sensei bisa selamat!

Tindakan Pemerintah.

Pemerintah sewenang-wenang. Tanpa kami ketahui, mereka telah merencanakan rencana membunuh Koro-sensei. Mengurung Koro-sensei di gedung sekolah dan menyebarkan gosip buruk mengenai kami yang disandera Koro-sensei. Itu semua bohong! Tidak, kami tidak disandera. Koro-sensei bukanlah guru seperti itu. Koro-sensei adalah guru...

...yang sungguh kami cintai.

Upaya Bertemu dengan Koro-sensei untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kami semua bekerja sama. Dengan kemampuan kami, kami bertarung di rumah kami yang diusik. Hanya untuk menemui orangtua kedua kami selama di kelas 3-E, orang tua kami di sekolah sekaligus target pembunuhan kami. Pertemuan yang juga diusik oleh Shiro atau Yanagisawa yang bertanggung jawab atas penelitian tentakel dan murid Koro-sensei yang berkhianat. Semuanya bisa diatasi Koro-sensei. Walau penuh dengan perjuangan.

Koro-sensei yang lemah di depan kami.

Kelemahan Koro-sensei...

...kami.

Kesempatan kami...

Kematian Koro-sensei.

Adalah akhir dari kelas 3-E.

"Selamat kalian lulus."

Cahaya kuning yang menjadi keberadaan makhluk kuning yang perlahan redup di bawah sinar rembulan.

Menjadi akhir dari sebuah kelas 3-E, kelas pembunuhan.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

Setiap pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan.

Sejak awal, bulan Maret ditakdirkan bulan perpisahan. Bulan kelulusan.

Ikatan yang indah akan menimbulkan kenangan pahit. Ya, kematian Koro-sensei merupakan tamparan kuat di hati kami.

Namun, kenangan yang telah beliau tinggalkan untuk kami, sebuah jalan dan sebuah bekal untuk masa depan kami. Untuk tercapainya cita-cita kami. Untuk cerahnya seorang kelas buangan.

Koro-sensei,

Anda telah mengabdikan jasa Anda begitu baik kepada kami.

Terimakasih, Koro-sensei.

Selamat bersenang-senang.

Semuanya telah berakhir..., bukan?

"Waktu bersenang-senang telah berakhir."

..., 'kan?

Tidak ada murid yang tidak menangis. Tidak ada murid yang tidak merasakan kehilangan. Kami semua adalah muridmu, yang tidak akan melupakan jasamu sampai akhir zaman. Sampai pada akhir hidup kami.

END

 _Author Note!_

 _Hallo! Ini fanfic gabungan lhoo, untuk Takaburc bersama Nanas Rabbitfox!_

 _Maaf jika fanfiksinya berakhir seperti ini T^T Maaf, maafkan akuuu._

 _Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya! :)_

 _Ah, untuk fanfiksiku yang lain, maaf ya, laptopku rusak. Jadi aku juga kesulitan mengerjakan Takaburc ini T^T_

 _Tapi, beginilah hasilnya! Selamat menikmati, :)_

 _Mind to review?_

 _Salam,_

 _IvyEvad9 dan Nanas Rabbitfox_


End file.
